


I Like My Boss

by Valadix



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Temporary one sided relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valadix/pseuds/Valadix
Summary: Sick and tired of his bumbling underling not doing his damn job right, Jeremy Blaire decides to establish an agreement with Waylon.
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park, Jeremy Blaire/Waylon Park
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	1. The Establishment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people, I'm not sure what to say here. So yeah, the default pairing is indeed; Jeremy x Waylon. This story kind of popped into my head and everything worked so well, I just had to write it down. I know it kind of comes with the genre, but I kind of feel that there's not enough Outlast fluff in this World. So lets get started.

“Uh oh. Mr. Blaire’s digging into Waylon again.” Miles Upshur looked up from his computer on his desk to see one of his coworkers, Chris Walker, suddenly appearing right beside him.

The other man sat down on a desk table right beside Miles, continuing to watch a scene from the office across the hallway. The glass walls of their office made seeing what was going on very easy, as well as the door to the office had been left open, allowing anyone with a pair of ears, to hear what was being yelled in that office.

That same office belongs to non-other than their infamous boss, Jeremy Blaire. Jeremy was the young friend of their branch's Business Director, Richard Trager. When he was first introduced to everyone in the office, Jeremy had made it clear that he was not one to be taken lightly.

Now for all accounts throughout their employment in their company, Jeremy has made it clear, he is a business man first and foremost. He had a very strict no ‘nonsense’ attitude when dealing with his office affairs, and even more so with his subordinates. He made sure that the very aura he exhibited when dealing with his ‘underlings’; as he sees them, was to severely reprimand anyone exhibiting some semblance of incompetence.

The only times when anyone would see Jeremy with a smile on his face, was when everyone obeyed all of his demands efficiently and without question.

One can only imagine Miles' sadness, when the man in question was berating his very soft-spoken friend Waylon Park.

Following Chris’s initial line of sight, Miles saw Waylon in a most unfortunate situation. Even though they were far away from him, he (as well as any of his other coworkers within earshot) could still see and hear how much of an earful the IT technician was getting from their boss.

Waylon, for the most part looked like he was trying his best to sound as compliant as possible. Looking his boss in the eye, with a most apologetic face he could muster. To anyone who knew the man, knew Waylon was very much an overall softy. Quiet, feeble, most often shy rather than not. His work ethic was of no question, he did much of what was asked him and did it very well if he may add. Never, slacking off on the clock, something Miles was more than guilty of.

His job was his method to be at ease, but dealing with people responsible for giving him his job will never be easy for him.

Funny thing is, their boss Jeremy Blaire knew this just by taking one look at him. Whether or not he cared, really depended on the person you asked. But almost, if not downright all of them, would say not only did he not care, he could give even less of a damn.

Miles sighed as he continued to watch them through the glass walls. “What do you think it’s for this time?”  
“Who knows?” Chris shrugged, continuing to eyeball the scene playing from across the hall. “Lately, Mr. Blaire has been doing this a lot.”

“Doing What?”

Chris stared at his friend with an incredulous look on his face for a brief moment, before he sighed and shook his head at him as if disappointed. “Miles,” Chris said in a flat tone. “Waylon is arguably one of the best technicians we have in the office, yet the only time I see Mr. Blaire giving him any attention is when he’s scolding him for something.”

Miles tilted his head at his friend. “I’ve never noticed that.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t.” Chris rolled his eyes at him, before saying “What is this, like your ‘fourth’, coffee break within the day?”.

“Hey,” Miles said in a warning tone. “Watch it. I’m not done with my fourth coffee break yet.”

Chris just exhaled further.

For whatever reason, Miles must’ve been staring for far too long. Because the split-second Jeremy looked away from Waylon to the office across the hall, caused him to do a double take before the CEO glared daggers in his direction, and flat out yelled. “What the fuck, do all of you want?! Get back to work!!”.

Miles, and the rest of his coworkers then reacted as if they had just been doused with a bucket of water and immediately began to busy themselves back to what they were doing.

The CEO then made the smart decision to slam the door closed, as well as shutting off the blinds to the office they were in.

. . .

Waylon, flinched in place as he heard the doors' loud booming slam. He could only watch in fear as Jeremy made his way back to his chair opposite the table where he was sitting from. Jeremy, then turned a laptop on the table around to show Waylon something on the computer.

“I gave you more than enough time to fix the corrupted files on this thing, and you managed to only get half of it done!” Jeremy yelled.

Waylon fidgeted in his seat further, silently hoping for Jeremy to just let him go, so he could give him what he wants and not have to endure this kind of treatment anymore. He hated when his boss scolded him for these things, and lately in Waylon’s opinion, it’s been happening a lot lately.

“To be fair, Mr. Blaire. I did pretty well, all things considered.” Waylon began, knowing full well it was pointless to try and make his boss see reason. However, he hated being yelled at. He was desperate to try anything just to get his boss to stop. “They were a lot, …that’s 2-weeks, worth of data you wanted me to go through, and you just gave me three days.”

Waylon did mean that, he worked hard to do what Jeremy asked of him, he didn’t mention the two completely sleepless nights, running only on coffee and whatever excuse of a meal he could make from the ingredients found in his tiny apartment, he had to go through in order to accomplish such a task.

“Tch.” Jeremy looked at him with an annoyed expression before he clicked his tongue, then let out an exasperated sigh. “Park, do you know how I got to where I am in my life, right now?” Jeremy’s tone as he said that made it clear Jeremy was holding something back.

Waylon continued to fidget awkwardly in his seat, unsure of what to say. “Mr. Blaire?” Jeremy then sat up from his chair and began to slowly make his way to Waylon’s side. As if possible, Waylon began to feel even smaller and shrank further in his leather seat, to which his fingers were digging into as he clung to it for dear life at this point.

“A CEO, of a highly successful, software company. A man who earns a six-digit salary, drives a classy car, drinks ridiculously expensive wine that costs more than what you make in an entire year.” He states as if anything less than those facts would be an insult to his very existence. “It’s because I don’t go around making shitty excuses for not doing my job right.”

Waylon couldn’t take this anymore, he wanted this to stop. Jeremy was not only just being mean at this point, but to go through this, in the state he’s in. Tired, Hungry; and emotionally exhausted, from the nights before. “Okay Mr. Blaire, please!” He closed his eyes and begged. He opened his eyes a few moments after taking a few brief seconds to compose himself. “Just let me go! and I promise you this whole thing will be done in three more days.”

“Three days?” Jeremy sounded completely offended. “Why can’t you finish it today Waylon, you know, the deadline I gave you?” Jeremy’s voice was less booming angry now, but more of a calm angry now. Waylon felt conflicted, strangely enough, he didn't know which version of Mr. Blaire he preferred. He began to hope for a 'Not angry' one.

“Mr. Blaire.” Waylon’s voice had sounded completely defeated at this point. “I can finish this whole thing, really I can. I just need more time.”

Jeremy made a sound that almost sounded like a pitying laugh at the man. “Waylon,” Jeremy’s tone was low, and dangerous, and Waylon continued to shrink in conscious fear of him. “Do you want to know what I think?”

Waylon didn’t need to answer, Jeremy was the type of person who would voice an opinion without being asked.

“I think, time isn’t what you need here,” Jeremy continued to glare at the younger man seated in front of him, towering over him both physically and metaphorically. “What I think you need, is the proper motivation as well as some confidence.” Jeremy then made his way to one of the corners of the room, leaving Waylon by himself for a little bit.

Waylon stared at him confused, as he watched his boss make his way to what looked like a mini fridge in the office. “What are you trying to say Mr. Blaire?”

Jeremy returned to him with a bottle of White wine in his hand, and a glass on the other. Only one, so he wasn’t going to offer Waylon a glass or anything like that. “Answer me this Waylon.” He said as he poured himself a glass. “What exactly motivates you to get up and come to work every day?”

“Uhm?” He watched Jeremy take a small sip from the glass as he replied.

Jeremy licked his lips as he finished his drink. “Don’t sit there and tell me that you don’t have any goals for yourself? Tell me you don’t bum your way through life, living off of your shitty salary.” Jeremy twirled the glass in his hand and watched as its contents swirl. “The way you act, it seems like you are so unsure of a lot of things. Yeah, you get the job done, but never do it in the way you can take pride in. It's like you do your job just so I’d stop yelling at you.”

Waylon unconsciously let a small smile escape from himself. That was the first attempt Jeremy made to put himself in his shoes.

“So let's try something else shall we? Everyone here works hard so I don’t fire them, much like yourself. But that’s clearly not working for you. In my years in this line of work, I know for a fact ‘Happy Employees are Productive Employees.” He then looked Waylon straight in the eye and asked. “Are you unhappy?”

“No!” Waylon said. “I enjoy my job here, my friends in my department have fun when work is done! I haven’t spoken to them in a while because of this thing you’ve asked of me. And the salary isn’t ‘shitty’ as you say it, Mr. Blaire. I’m fine with my pay.”

“Hmm,” Jeremy grunted. “So, everything in your job is just fine for you huh? What about your personal life?”

“Huh?”

“Don’t you have anybody, that inspires you to work hard and earn money?” Jeremy pointed his glass at him in an accusing manner. “Like your girlfriend or your wife or something?” he asked before taking another swig at his wine glass.

Waylon felt a pang at his chest at those words, no he did not have either of those things. For a reason, if he may add. “No, sir, I don’t have those.” Waylon said, this may have been the physical and emotional exhaustion getting the better of him, but he unconsciously added. “I don’t really like,.. Women.”

Jeremy stopped.

He began to slowly draw the glass away from his lips. “Do you like Men, Waylon?”

The question was more like a slap to the face as it instantly woke Waylon out of whatever daze he was in.

“What?!” One of Waylon’s hands then flew to his chest as he began to stammer his speech. “Why would you ask such a thing, so suddenly Mr. Blaire!?.”

Jeremy narrowed his gaze at the man, yes, that was all the reply he needed to answer his question. Waylon Park, 29 years old, 6’1”, Computer technician at the ‘MURKOFF Computer Software Corporation’ liked MEN.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Jeremy asked, before putting the wine glass down on the table.

Waylon was so nervous to reply, at this point. He didn’t know what to say. How on earth his boss would be so interested in his love life, eluded him. Still he didn’t want to be rude and not reply to him.  
“N-no., I haven’t.”

Jeremy clapped his hand together as soon as that was said. “All right, I’ll do it then.”

“Do what, Mr. Blaire?” Waylon nervously asked.

Jeremy glared daggers right into Waylon’s eyes. “I’ll fucking date you.”


	2. The Application

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope you all like this one, I had a ton of fun writing it. Also, incase any of you are wondering, Eddie WILL be appearing in this one. He just shows up later down the line. Alright, lets get started.

When Waylon got home that night, in his little apartment he could barely sleep. Whatever exhaustion he was feeling from the days before more or less disappeared. He laid down on his bed, eyes wide awake with anxiety, hands clutching his blanket to his chest. He kept replaying the encounter he had with his boss earlier that day. Unable to comprehend the reality of it all.

“I’ll fucking date you.” Jeremy stated.

Those words, Jeremy’s words. Waylon, for the absolute life of himself, couldn’t believe it all.

The first thing he couldn’t fathom, was somebody found out he was gay. Waylon fully accepted himself for the most part of his life, he knew what he was, and what he wanted out of life. Yet he was still very much nervous about telling people that. The man had very little confidence in his attractiveness, and even more so with his chance with love.

He would rarely talk about himself, when interacting with others, on the rare occasion when others want to talk him about himself, he would immediately change the subject to something else. This made it difficult for him to do something like,.. DATE.

Which brought him to the second part he couldn’t believe. Jeremy Blaire, wanted to date HIM. He initially thought it was some kind of a joke the Mr. Blaire was playing, so his initial response was to laugh it off, albeit nervously. But when he saw that his boss was utterly serious, and not at all joking about it, he stopped.

Jeremy Blaire, was in Waylon’s eyes, the epitome of everything he wanted to be in life. Successful, Confident, Well – connected, and,…incredibly Handsome; Waylon blushed ferociously and shook himself in his bed as he thought about that last part.

Jeremy was everything Waylon was not.

Call it nervous jitters, call it butterflies or whatever you like. Jeremy was way out of his league, Waylon, for whatever reason found himself saying, ‘Yes’ to the whole thing. A part of him was even excited about it.

However,…  
….

“WAYLON PARK!”

The Blonde flinched, and stopped his rapid-fire coding on the computer he was on, as he heard his name being yelled from across the room. The door to their bosses office had immediately flown open and out came a very pissed off Jeremy.

The entire office immediately froze as they all focused on what was going on. Forcing an awkward smile on his face, he slowly turned around, ignoring the worried faces of his coworkers to see Jeremy.

“Yes? Mr. Blaire.” Waylon inquired.

“You messed something up again!” Jeremy pointed a finger at him first, and then his office second. “Get in my office. NOW!” He demanded of him. He carefully watched as Waylon slowly got up from his seat and made his way to his direction. He made sure Waylon was a good distance into him before he turned his back and continued to lead the way back to his office.

Waylon, ever the scared little bird, followed him without question. He watched his boss open the door to his office and waited for him to enter it expectedly. Waylon swallowed nervously and entered the room, mentally preparing himself for what’s to come.

The instant he was inside, Waylon was shocked at how quickly Jeremy slammed the door behind them. After dropping the blinds of their office window, Jeremy then made his way to the younger male, eyeing him ferociously as a predator would their prey. He then grabbed Waylon by the collar of his shirt, in one hand, and the back of his subordinate’s head with the other. With a ridiculously small amount of effort Jeremy guided Waylon’s mouth to his hungry, waiting one.

“Mr. Blair!,--mhm”, he never got the chance to finish.

Waylon tried to gasp for air as the sudden surprise, and the following suffocating force of Jeremy’s mouth continued to assault his own. He tried to push the older man away in order for him to catch his breath, but Jeremy would just not let go. The kiss was hard, strong, and full of burning lust, and he felt everything. He felt his boss's teeth trying to gingerly bite him just hard enough. He felt his lips being licked tenderly before Jeremy goes and sucks on them with all his might. He felt Jeremy’s slippery-wet tongue, invade the regions of his mouth, battling Waylon’s tongue for control.

Waylon was becoming more and more acquainted with Jeremy’s taste as they continued. His boss tasted of a strange substance, to what Waylon could only attribute to be the ‘Ridiculously-Expensive Wine’ his boss kept going on and on about. The taste was powerful, strong that it stood out, and it made Waylon feel a little intoxicated.

When Jeremy finally did decide to let him go, it was only for a split second, for him to reposition his arms around the man, in a way he ended up pulling Waylon even closer to him. Waylon could practically feel Jeremy’s erection rubbing off on his own. He didn’t know that he was doing that, but he didn’t mean to, his body was reacting to Jeremys advances, and he was utterly under his mercy. The older man continued to take advantage of Waylon’s helplessness as he kept deepening the kiss.

It was hopeless, Waylon thought. Jeremy's greater strength was evident in the little struggle, slowly he found himself lowering his arms, trailing his hands down his broad, muscular chest, as he submitted to Jeremy’s advances, letting the older man do what he wanted to him.

“Good boy.” Jeremy broke the kiss for a moment to praise and nod the little act Waylon had just done. “That’s right, you just shut up and do what I want.” He purred in to his subordinate’s ear, before he slowly drew his tongue across Waylon’s cheek, savoring the taste of him. Coming back to it, Jeremy gave the ear a good tonguing, invading its every nook and cranny his tongue could reach.

Waylon couldn’t help himself, he found himself smiling at what his boss had just said. Mostly because it was the first time, that’s right, the very first time his boss ever complimented him for something. He shouldn’t feel that way he knew that, he knew it wasn’t for doing his job, but still. Enduring Jeremy’s rudeness and abuse at work on a regular basis made Waylon very appreciative of any kind of good attention his boss had given him.

When Jeremy finally stopped gnawing at Waylon’s ear, he grabbed the younger male by the jaw using his thumb and forefinger. The two looked at each other, with different expressions worn by both men. Waylon looked at Jeremy, flustered, out of breath, desperately exhaling from his mouth as what they had left him panting. Jeremy looked at Waylon with a wicked grin of satisfaction, he trailed his thumb across the man’s lips who were now red and luscious due to what he had done.

He loved it.

“Good, good.” Jeremy nodded to him. “You’re doing a really great job, Waylon. But now its time for the fun part to begin.” As if possible, Jeremy's grin grew even wider.

Waylon swallowed, and stared at him in confusion. “Fun part?”

A small chuckle soon escaped from Jeremy, as Waylon said that. This is the one of the few times he would enjoy his subordinate’s cluelessness. Before Waylon knew it, Jeremy had his hands on both his shoulders,he gripped him hard and said.

“Get on your knees, Waylon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy, with the initial warm reception the story is receiving. Lots of kudos being given to it. I would really appreciate some reviews though, feel free to leave a comment.


	3. The Culmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving the love!! keep them comment and kudos coming. I'm a sucker for attention, for my stories of course.

Jeremy, all but dragged the younger male towards the back end of his desk, not once loosening the grip he had on Waylon’s collar. It would’ve been quicker and easier for both he and Waylon to walk there, but ‘No’, Jeremy thought. Something about Waylon crawling on his hands and knees, on the floor of his office no less, while the blonde continued to make adorable choking noises, made Jeremy grin so very wickedly. He doesn’t mind making the time to do this, it’s not like Waylon was going anywhere.

This whole situation gave Jeremy an incredible feeling of power and dominance, an unhealthy amount of it perhaps, but he was enjoying himself too much to care. Yes, he had all the power over Waylon, and he would reap it for all its worth.

His leather chair made a small squeak as Jeremy abruptly sat down on it, he had let go of his grip on the collar of Waylon’s shirt, and placed both of his hands on the back of Waylon’s head. Slowly, Jeremy spread his legs with ease, and with his strong hands, he began to inch the younger males face towards his crotch.

“Mr. Blaire. Are you sure we should be doing this here?” Waylon asked. “Somebody might see us?”

Jeremy ignored him, as he rubbed the younger man's face between his legs. “Don’t be a pussy, Waylon.” He said, his voice thick with desire and anticipation. “Not yet at least.” That was the last thing Waylon heard before he saw his boss fiddling with his zipper.

Waylon watched nervously still unable to believe he was going to do something like this. Never in a million years would he have ever thought, he’d be doing something like this, giving his Boss a blowjob in his office. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to say ‘No’ to Jeremy.

When Jeremy finally exposed his cock to Waylon, the blonde first held it in his hand to get a feel of it. Jeremy was big. Even in its flaccid state, Waylon could feel how it practically filled up his hands, as he tried to wrap his fingers around it. The skin of it was darker and a little veiny, perhaps an inch longer than his own.

“Come on, Waylon suck that dick.” Jeremy cooed as he caressed the younger man’s head. Waylon continued to lightly stroke Jeremy’s manhood in his hands before he stared at Jeremy. Waylon still looked at his boss with uncertainty in his eyes, really unsure as to whether or not he should do this. Jeremy sighed at the sight.

“Come on, Waylon it simple. Open your mouth and put it in. Then suck it like a lollipop until it explodes inside your mouth.” He said urging Waylon further. “Even, someone like you can do something so simple.”

Waylon lightly flinched at that. He really hates it when his boss digs at him like that, so he needs to get started. The longer he waited, the angrier Jeremy would get. He hesitated for a moment, still unsure as to whether or not he should do this. He exhaled one last breath before he made a move to take it in his mouth. Slowly, he began to inch his slightly parted lips to Jeremy cock. Waylon continued to urge himself further, thinking the sooner he did this, the better it would be for him.

The plump purple head of Jeremy’s penis was the first to enter Waylon’s mouth. He then began to take it further inside of him as he sucked on it as instructed. On reflex, he gagged a little bit, when it reached its throat, as Jeremy was a little bigger than expected. As he took more of it in his mouth, he began to swirl his tongue around it, making sure his mouth was wide enough so he wouldn’t graze it with his teeth. Once enough of it was in, he pulled back his head and began to let it out, all the while gliding his tongue over it. Waylon could only assume he was doing okay, since Jeremy later moaned at him.

“Oh, yeaahh, oh Waylon. Keep that up.” Jeremy’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he continued to rub the back of Waylon’s head in approval. Waylon did as he was told continuing to rinse and repeat the earlier process he had done.

A long time went by as he continued doing that to Jeremy, the later then grabbed the back of Waylon’s head in a somewhat honest attempt to help him. Whether or not that was the case, Waylon couldn’t be bothered to figure out. He had to focus on what he was doing to avoid angering Jeremy. Each bob of his head, to pleasure Jeremy’s manhood earned Waylon a lustful moan from the older male.

Without warning, Jeremy then grabbed the side of Waylon’s head, his fingers grabbing a fistful of blonde hair. Waylon would’ve screamed in pain, if it weren’t for Jeremy’s dick in his mouth. The older Male had stood up abruptly, and kicked his chair back, as he grabbed Waylon. The latter had to brace his hands on Jeremy’s thighs for support at the sudden movement.

“Forgive me Waylon,” Was all Jeremy said. “Your mouth feels way too good, and I’m in no mood to hold myself back, with how good it feels.”

Jeremy then began to rock his hips and viciously harsh rhythm, his cock quickly going in and out of Waylon’s mouth. He held Waylon’s head in a strong grip as he made sure Waylon’s face was steadily in place, as he continued to go at his face like a madman. Waylon tried his best not to gag, at Jeremy’s ferocious face fucking, but the man would not relent. He felt its knob violently going for the back of his throat, maintaining this was becoming more and more difficult. He just had to hope Jeremy would finish soon.

“OHhhhh FUCK!” Jeremy all but screamed at him. “Fuck!, I’m close! I’m about to cum.”

Waylon couldn’t be more relieved to hear those words, this will all be over soon, and Jeremy would be very pleased with him for accomplishing this task. Jeremy was right, he was close. Waylon could practically taste all the precum coming from the knob in his throat. His jaw was starting to get sore, and his hairs on his head was starting to tear a little bit, due to Jeremy’s actions. But it was okay, the end was nearing.

Waylon was preparing himself for Jeremy’s climax to happen inside of his mouth, he closed his eyes and waited for it patiently. He had not expected Jeremy to tear him away at the very last minute, causing his dick to slip out of Waylon’s mouth with slippery pop.

Waylon’s surprise died immediately when his face was smashed against Jeremy’s wet cock. He could feel the saliva from his mouth that coated it, staining his face. Jeremy then grabbed a hold of his erection and started jerking off on Waylon’s face.

Jeremy’s entire body shuddered in ecstasy as he reached sweet release, white ribbons of cum then shot out of Jeremys dick and got all over Waylon’s face. Waylon flinched his eyes shut at the initial shot, but then moved his face around and let Jeremy finish his release. The latter’s lustful demeanor began to gradually die down. With one last stroke of his dick, he let out one last glob of cum on Waylon’s face.

With Waylon’s head in his hands, Jeremy looked down at the man's face, admiring his work. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Waylon, eyes watery from exhaustion, his lips partly opened and stained with an overflow of his own saliva, as the younger man panted for much needed air, all the while white streaks of his semen dripped down his face.

Jeremy smiled.

“You know, this is a really good look for you Waylon.” Jeremy then released his grip on the man’s head. “I’m almost tempted just to keep you here like this.” Waylon felt all of his weight that Jeremy was holding, suddenly came bearing down on him as he so ungracefully, felt himself fall a little as soon as he was released. Waylon had that conflicting feeling in his chest again, he enjoyed hearing Jeremy’s words of praise, he just wished he heard it under different circumstances.

“Th-…Thank you! Mr. Blaire.” He quickly replied. “It was really fun.” He lied. He knew he had to. He hated when Jeremy was angry with him, so if there was anything, he could do to avoid that, he’d do it without question.

He continued to kneel on the floor as he smiled at the older male. Like a deer in the headlights, he stared at Jeremy waiting for the older male to give him any further instructions on what they shall do next. Waylon waited in anticipation of what Jeremy would do from here. The last thing he expected though, was for Jeremy to tuck his cock back inside of his pants, reach into a drawer on his desk, and drop a box of tissues on Waylon’s lap.

“All right, Park.” Jeremy looked away from him. “Stand up, clean yourself up and then get back to work.” He commanded Waylon in a suddenly icy tone. Jeremy then started his desktop computer, and started to type in his username and password.

Waylon’s face fell.

“Uh,?...uhm.? What?” He tried to say. “Mr. Blaire?”

Jeremy’s face was semi frozen to his computer screen, waiting for the device to completely load up. But he knew Waylon was still there, so he sighed and turned his attention to the blonde kneeling on the floor.

“Stand up,” He pointed to the box of tissues, he gave Waylon, “Clean yourself up, and get back to work.” He repeated to him.

Waylon stopped, as if possible, Jeremy sounded even more cold and distant the first time he said that to him. Not wanting to provoke anything negative from Jeremy, he obeyed. He stood up, got a bunch of tissues from the box that was on his lap and began to wipe his face clean.

Waylon couldn’t stop himself for not feeling really good right now. What had he just done? What had just been done to him? Jeremy had just ordered him to do a simple sexual favor, something Waylon was not yet used to. Yeah, he can accept this, and that you can call him a little bit of a sentimental fool, but he always thought, when finally had someone to do these things with, it’d be more,… romantic.

He knew it was silly, but he couldn’t stop a few small tears from escaping his eyes. Luckily, the tissues were there to help him wipe them away.

Throwing all of the used ones in a nearby waste basket besides Jeremy’s desk. Waylon then made his way to the office door to show himself out.

“Wait,” He heard Jeremy call. “Waylon.”

The Blonde stopped before he could open the door. “Yes?” He replied.

Jeremy, looked at him with his usual distant uncaring stare, one Waylon should be more than acquainted with by now. Then leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together. “Excellent work today, don’t go home right away, okay? I want to take you somewhere, and don’t worry...” Jeremy’s face then twisted into a maniacal grin. “…it’ll be fun.” He winked.

Waylon grimaced. He winked, the blonde grabbed the doorknob, Jeremy Blaire, just winked at him. Without sparing another thought, he opened the door and walked out of Jeremy’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I knows it feels a little bit short. But yeah, I wanted to get to a scene as fast as possible so I can get to writing the relationship scenes. As for you guys who want Eddie, he'll appear around chapter 10-ish, I promise you he'll have a huge roll in this.


	4. The Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh!, Things are getting heated up in here.

Obeying Jeremy’s orders, Waylon did not immediately go home after his work for the day was done. Right now, he sat on one of the couches on the employee lounge, usually reserved for his coworkers on their coffee breaks. He sat there with his hands folded in his lap, quietly waiting for Jeremy to take him where his boss wanted to take him. 

He made sure that the last hours he spent on his desk were very productive though. He got all through all the corrupted files Jeremy wanted him to finish, he figured his boss would love that. He even managed to get a head start on all the tasks he was given daily to take care off, such as making sure their company mainframe was running smoothly and such. He even cleaned out his desk of all the unnecessary clutter that had piled up because of the craziness with Jeremy. He was feeling pretty good, Jeremy would have absolutely no excuse to be upset with him now. All he had to do now, was to go along with what Jeremy wanted and he could avoid any kind of mess he would have to deal with.

He sat there waiting quietly, very quietly. The only sounds that can be heard, were the tick-tocking of the wall clock mounted on top the office door, and the occasional bubbling of the water dispenser beside him. He began to absentmindedly tap his fingers in a strange rhythm in a desperate attempt to alleviate his boredom. He looked at the mounted clock on the wall; 7:12 PM, only an hour and a half past the time he was supposed to go home. He looked down, and couldn’t help but wonder what was taking Jeremy so long.

Waylon sighed, never had he been so grateful that it was a Friday today. He was so exhausted from today, he just wanted to crash on his bed and shutdown. But he knew he had to do this. Exhaustion was one thing, but pissing off his boss wasn’t something he was willing to risk. However, he could only do so much, his eyes were starting to get heavy, and the comfortable couch he was sitting on did not help keep him awake. Before he knew it, Waylon found himself leaning back as his body fell asleep.

. . .

“Wakey-Wakey, Waylon.” 

Waylon, blinked in surprise before he slowly opened his eyes to see his boss leering over him, with a scowl on his face with his arms folded in his chest. “I hope you enjoyed your nap.” Jeremy said, not really meaning anything behind the sentiment. Jeremy watched the blonde clumsily get off the couch and on to his feet. 

Waylon rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes with his hands, and composed himself. “Mr. Blaire” he replied.

“Are you sleepy, Waylon?” 

“N-no, sir!” He stammered. Waylon’s mind went through a million places to think of a coherent response. “I,- I, I uh? was just a little drowsy!, because of all the work I had to get done.”

Jeremy’s eyes narrowed. “So, you managed to get all your work done?”

“Yes sir,” Waylon smiled in response. “Everything you asked of me today is fully accomplished, and all that’s left is for me to accomplish what ever you wish to do tonight.”

Jeremy stared at him with narrowed eyes, not once losing his stern expression. “Good. It would seem this little arrangement of ours is showing its effects early. Hmm?” he inquired. “Your improving your work ethic.”

“Uh- Yes.” Waylon responded. Well not really; he wanted to say. It’s still more or less fear of you scolding me. So, I do what I can, as best I can, as much as I can and as fast I can. Waylon didn’t want to risk the repercussions that would arise from saying that, so he just nervously smiled and nodded. “It’s going great, Mr. Blaire.”

“That’s good.” His boss then held out his briefcase that had been previously on the floor for him. Waylon’s hands unconsciously picked it up. “Take this and follow me, we have somewhere we need to get to.” Was all he said to Waylon before he walked down the hall towards the elevator door, he then pressed the button to call it down. The blonde was at this side a few seconds later as waited a few seconds then the small ding of the elevator signaled its arrival. The doors slid open sideways to reveal an empty elevator car.

“Let’s go, Waylon.” Jeremy commanded before going in. 

“Yes sir, Mr. Blaire.” Waylon followed him suit. Both men stood in silence as the elevator doors closed behind them after Jeremy pressed the button on the side. The elevator doors were well polished, so that Waylon could see both of their reflections, Waylon took a good long look at the figure of the man beside him.

Jeremy Blaire, there he stood was the man that he was now involved with. Standing there was a man with a dangerously calm demeanor, everything about him screamed professional. Matured facial features, striking icy blue eyes, the bags underneath did nothing to harm his allure, his hair neatly combed back to further emphasize his handsome face. His dark-blue suit jacket, that you can tell was tailor made just for him, clung to him perfectly to show off his slim but well-built frame.

His attention then switched to his reflection. Shy and nervous personality evident in every way, at first glance, textbook definition of klutz, his hazel brown eyes were stained with red due to exhaustion, his blonde hair, though not a complete mess was in utter disarray. He wore his yellow plaid shirt, his sleeves rolling up to reveal his white dress shirt underneath, that he remembered getting from a Christmas sale last year, as he held Jeremy’s briefcase in his chest, with his blue jeans bringing out his skinny figure.

Waylon’s face fell at the startling contrast, between Jeremy and himself. He tried to snap himself out of it though, it was no good to think about these things. Especially since this whole thing’s intention was to improve his work performance. So yeah, he’d get there, he thought. He would dare to think that one day maybe he’d even have that level of success.

Both men stood there in a relatively deafening silence, that was a little too much for Waylon. It had always made him tense to be in the same room as Jeremy, especially in such close proximity such as this. He couldn’t handle it, so for whatever reason, he then turned to Jeremy to try to lighten the mood. 

“Hey, Mr. Blaire, You want to hear a joke?” He asked.

Jeremy’s face remained frozen on the digital panel that was indicating what floor they were on, not turning to meet Waylon’s eyes. Still, he replied. “Sure, go ahead.” In a completely uninterested tone.

Waylon noticed, but proceeded nonetheless. “Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?” Jeremy grunted.

“Hawaii.”

“Hawaii who?”

“I’m fine,” Waylon nervously grinned. “Hawaii you? Hehe……” He then began to nervously chuckle uncontrollably to himself, expecting his boss to laugh with him sometime soon. 

As if possible, Jeremy glared at the digital panel even harder. Waylon’s chuckling slowly died because of this. “..hehe, he? Hmmm.” He stopped. He started rubbing his arm in attempt to alleviate his nervousness, before looking away. The two of them then fell into the uncomfortable silence once again. Once or twice Waylon would look over to Jeremy expecting some kind of reaction. 

“Don’t quit your day job anytime soon, Okay Park?” Jeremy said looking to him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mr. Blaire.” replied Waylon instantly. The elevator door dinged open, and Waylon had never been more thankful of anything in his entire life. He followed Jeremy out of the elevator and he walked them both outside their building and in to the company parking lot. It had only been a few minutes of walking in the darkness before both of them got to Jeremy’s car. 

His boss then began to fish out his keys from his pocket to open the car door. Waylon took this time to ask. “Mr. Blaire, I never got the chance to ask. Where are we going exactly?” Waylon gripped Jeremy’s briefcase nervously waiting for his response.

“My place.” Jeremy replied, “I’m going to fuck your brains out.”

Waylon’s eyes went wide with shock. “Wha?—What!?”

…

Waylon lied down on his back as he sprawled his naked body carefully across Jeremy’s bed. The said man was in the next room doing Waylon could only guess what. He took a good look around the room, GOD, everything looked absolutely brand new, every piece of furniture or equipment looked like something straight out of Millionaire’s magazine. 

The instant they got to his house, his boss had opened the door, grabbed Waylon by the hand and made a bee line for his room. Waylon had to be quick on his feet to match Jeremy’s pace. Once there, he told Waylon to take off his all his clothes, and yes; ALL of his clothes, and then threatened Waylon if he saw him wearing so much as a sock, upon his return. 

He replayed this little though in his head, he was naked, in Jeremy Blaire’s bed. Never, he never though something like this would happen. But it was, it was happening, he was going to have sex with his boss, and he was scared shitless to say the least. He stared at the ceiling, doing whatever mental exercises he could think of, to calm himself down. 

“You ready, Park?” Said Jeremy as he walked back into the room. 

Waylon instantly snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head to look at Jeremy, who had just walked in. Jeremy stood there, his body, semi wet from a fresh shower. There was nothing to cover the lower half of his body, and Waylon saw the monster he had to deal with earlier that day. His boss did indeed have a towel he was holding, but Jeremy was currently using it to dry his head. Once he was done, he then threw it across the room, and into a nearby laundry basket. 

Waylon couldn’t help but take it the full view of Jeremy’s naked body. Though Jeremy was in his early 40’s, his chiseled physique could allow him to easily pass for some around Waylon’s age. He was shredded to say the least, he sported a six pack of abs, although it was soft and faint, it was more or less there. His chest and arms were coated with a healthy amount of hair. Though Jeremy was naked as the day he was born, Waylon could still feel every ounce of power that the man emanated.

He couldn’t help but feel a little envious, as he felt everything, he was lacking compared to him. He was so lost in thought that He didn’t notice that Jeremy was already getting in to bed with him, Until the man was already there with him. 

“OH.” Waylon yelped in surprise. Jeremy had gotten on top of him, and Waylon felt Jeremy’s crushing weight as well as his hot, moist skin. Jeremy pointed his erection towards Waylon’s and began to grind it into the younger male. The older man, then grabbed Waylon’s arms and pinned them above the man’s head. Waylon felt the waterfall of shivers on his chest as Jeremy lowered his head towards him and started to devour his soft nipples. 

“Ooh,--ah! Mr. Blaire.” Waylon was wriggling under Jeremy’s grasp, and it was clear that Jeremy had no intention of going easy on him. 

The oral assault on Waylon’s chest continued. Waylon took note on how his boss would do it. First, he would tease him with his tongue, he would use it to lick around his nipple then flick it back and forth. Second, he would then suck it for all everything its worth, Waylon could hear the loud wet squeak sound it made when Jeremy did it. Finally, he would then bite it, softly grazing it with his teeth, the process would then repeat for Waylon could only guess how long. 

Waylon was completely under Jeremy’s mercy, but it was clear his boss had none to spear. 

After, a few minutes of what seemed like forever to Waylon. Jeremy had set his one hand free, but continued to pin Waylon down with the other. With his free hand he reached a nearby drawer beside his bed and fished something from inside of it. He pulled it out and Waylon saw that it was a transparent bottle of lubricant. 

Waylon watched at how skillfully Jeremy opened the bottle and proceeded to coat his fingers with its contents all with one hand. How much experience has Jeremy had? He wondered. He immediately shuddered in surprise, as he felt the intrusive presence of Jeremy’s fingers in his back entrance.

“Mr. Blaire, WAIT!” Waylon screamed, breathlessly. To his credit, Jeremy did stop and Waylon only had to repeat himself twice. 

Nervous brown eyes locked with Jeremy’s icy blue ones.

“What?” Jeremy grunted, clearly annoyed. 

Waylon nervously turned his head in fear, but still maintained eye contact with his boss. “Please,…” He pleaded. “…please be gentle, its my first time.” 

Jeremy silently stared at him for a few moments before he chuckled and patted Waylon’s head. “Hehe, haha,..oh Waylon,” He replied shaking his head fondly. “Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure to have fun.” He slowly leered towards his subordinate.

Waylon swallowed nervously, as Jeremy got closer, he could see the glimmer in Jeremy’s teeth, wickedness evident in his eyes. That was not the reassuring response he was asking for. 

. . .

That night, had been simultaneously the most eventful, and horrifying experience of Waylon’s life. That was not how he expected losing his virginity would go. 

Still, it happened, he remembered every detail of that night so vividly. 

Jeremy flipped him over onto his stomach, and began to work on lubricating his entrance with his fingers. He buried his face on, and clutched the pillow for dear life when Jeremy had slowly begun to enter him. He remembered how he screamed in agony when his boss was fully inside. 

Waylon’s body involuntarily twitched to make room for the ‘welcomed intruder’ so to speak. Jeremy then started to move in and out of Waylon in a slow but gradually increasing pace. Waylon remembered in those romance films, how the lovers would hold each other in affectionate embrace giving each other time to get use to the other’s body. That was not Jeremy. He then wrapped his arms around smaller male, and groaned, his voice thick with lust. 

Waylon lost count on how many rounds, he and Jeremy had gone through. He made it to around the fourth time, before he passed out. Whether or not Jeremy had gotten more, he couldn’t say. 

. . .

This had started a trend between the two of them, that went into effect after they returned to work. Waylon couldn’t understand it, but it would seem that their little arrangement did nothing to change Jeremy’s behavior towards him. Whether during work hours or after work hours, Jeremy’s horrible personality and nasty mouth were always active and it was unfortunately, always directed towards Waylon. 

“PARK!” Jeremy would often burst out his office to call. 

“Get your worthless ass in here! my computer’s acting up again!” or “Park, did you come in late again? Park, what the hell is taking the reformat so long?”

Like clockwork or a boring mundane routine, it repeated itself day in and day out. His co-workers sympathy was evident in their eyes, they really wanted to help the poor guy out. But what could they do? Jeremy had all the legitimate power in this company and crossing him was an idea not a lot of them were willing to entertain.

Waylon tried to play it off as a ploy to get him in his office. Because that was the usual end result of his usual lectures. Jeremy would find a problem, somehow find a way to correlate it to Waylon’s incompetence, berate Waylon infront of everyone so getting Waylon in his office would look more legitimate, then make out with Waylon. But the more he did it, the more he noticed it wasn’t working very well to excuse Jeremy’s actions. 

Outside of having sex, the whole time they went into this agreement, not once could Waylon remember both of them doing anything that could be considered like dating, and it made Waylon feel sad to realize that.

So, Waylon came to the realization if Jeremy wouldn’t do it, He’d have to be the one to take to the initiative in making this relationship work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys! thanks for the kudos, I'd love to hear your thoughts, my ears are always open.


	5. The Attempts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Here's another chapter coming at you! sorry it took so long. My computer crashed and I had to rewrite some of the scenes. But no matter, lets get to it.!!

### Chapter Text

The first thing that came to Waylon’s mind when he thought about getting close to Jeremy, is ‘Where do I start?’. How would he even begin to get the infamous ‘Jeremy Blaire’ to be affectionate towards him. A number of ideas began to relay themselves in his head, and Waylon began to pick and choose which one he thought would be the best one. Of course, keeping in mind the ones that would generally avoid instigating any anger from his boss. He had a lot of trouble doing that though, because the more he thought about it, the more he realized that not much was known about the older male.

Since he didn’t know a lot about what Jeremy liked, it was difficult for him to narrow such things down. He likes yelling at me? He thought, but that piece of information was not very helpful to him in this situation so he set that aside. So, he figured he’d just try whatever he could think of, and just hope Jeremy appreciated him for it. Hope. Really. Badly.

Without another thought, he headed out of his apartment and went to work.

…

His first attempt to get close to Jeremy, had been to help the man get ready for a video conference meeting. Waylon had set up the laptop on Jeremy’s desk, and typed away on the keyboard to log his boss into the chat server to meet with his associates.

“There you go, all set up!” Waylon explained. “Now, you just need to click the green start ‘meeting button’, when you’re ready. Once you do that, you just need to wait until everyone enters the chat server and you’re all set.”

“Thank you, Waylon.” Jeremy grumbled, not sounding all that grateful. They were waiting for the chat screen to load up, when Waylon looked to him and saw Jeremy was having trouble straightening the tie around his neck.

“Oh! Uh? Let me get that for you, Mr. Blaire.” When the blonde made a move for the garment around Jeremy’s neck, his hands were caught in midair, and gripped very hard causing Waylon to flinch. ”Ahh!”

Jeremy glared at him hard and did not let him go. “Park, you want to tell me what the hell you are doing?”

“Uhm?” Waylon was surprised at the sudden harsh tone. “I was going to help you with your tie?”

“Why?” His boss growled.

“You looked like you needed help.” Waylon said in the sincerest voice possible.

“Tch.” Jeremy threw the blonde’s fingers away from him. “If I need any help to look competent, YOU are the last person I would consult with. Get back to your cubicle.” he ordered, before turning his attention back to fixing his tie.

Waylon turned his head away to conceal his look of hurt on his face because of Jeremy's remarks. The Blonde held his fingers and started rubbing them softly to alleviate the sensation of pain they just went through. Waylon wanted to say something to Jeremy, but his Boss had already fixed his tie, and started fiddling his computer to start the meeting.

With a sigh of disappointment, he bowed his head low and started to walk towards the door and out of Jeremy’s office.

…

His second attempt to get closer to Jeremy, happened the next day when he was a few minutes into his lunch hour. He was patiently waiting outside of his bosses office, leaning on the wall opposite the door for Jeremy. In his arms were two food containers, and a canister of orange juice, big enough to split for two. He made sure to wait outside, so he wouldn’t be chided for bursting into the office, or knocking at the door for fear of interrupting Jeremy doing something important.

When the door finally opened and Jeremy walked out, Waylon smiled and greeted the older male. “Hey, Mr. Blaire.” Waylon’s shoulders rolled as he greeted him. “It’s lunchtime, I was wondering if you wanted to eat together? I have extra food for you.” he held out his arm and offered the extra food container to Jeremy.

Jeremy’s gaze fell on him and the cris-crossed back and forth, between the containers that were being held out to him and Waylon’s expecting face. That continued for a few seconds before Jeremy sighed and responded. “Waylon, you can go have your lunch in the breakroom, because I’m actually going out to eat.” Was all he said before he walked past his subordinate, and made his way down the corridor with his briefcase in hand.

“Oh.” Waylon’s face fell, that was not a response that he hoped for, but then he thought. “Well, can I come with you then? We can still eat together. I’ll just save some of the leftovers for later.” He offered sounding really eager to be with the older man.

Jeremy immediately stopped in his tracks, causing Waylon to do the same.

Slowly, the older man turned his heel, and began walking towards Waylon, his face blank and devoid of any emotion. Once there, he then pressed both his hands besides Waylon’s shoulders, causing the younger male to involuntary gulp. “Waylon, I’m actually going out to eat, WITH CLIENTS. If I want them to invest in this company, I need to impress these people with classy food not served in a plastic container.” He explained. Waylon unconsciously shrunk at the words Jeremy said.

As if to emphasize his point, Jeremy took one of the containers from Waylon to examine its contents. His face turned to a scowl as he opened it and saw it’s white-mushy insides, “What is this? Potato salad?” he asked.

Waylon frowned. “Its,… turkey.”

Jeremy picked a few of its contents with his finger and began to nibble on it. “Eck,… it tastes awful.” Jeremy pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket, to wipe his mouth in disgust. He handed the container back to Waylon, and the blonde could only sheepishly take it back. “I gotta go, God, I should fire these people in the cafeteria, what are they even making for our personnel? Barely edible garbage?” Grumbled Jeremy as he turned his heel and walked away.

With a look of pure sadness, Waylon watched and saw Jeremy walk away, with his retreating figure slowly disappearing from the hallway. He looked down on the floor to his sneakers and hugged the food close to himself.

The cafeteria had nothing to do with the food, he made them. He made them himself. He remembered getting up at the crack of dawn to make it so that the food preparations were done correctly. All of that trouble making sure that they were preserved well enough so they didn’t spoil when he had to wait for lunch to eat them. He knew he was no gourmet chef, he had no problem admitting that, but the food he made was nowhere near garbage quality. He even tried to cook the dish more than once to make sure it tasted good. All of his hard work to try to have lunch with Jeremy, up in smoke.

With a long and exasperated sigh, he made his way to the employee breakroom to have his lunch.

. . .

The third attempt was what seemed to be the most promising, he had initially thought. Waylon held the mug carefully in his hand, not wanting to spill its piping hot contents for obvious reasons. He took a long deep breath and made his way to Jeremy’s office, doing everything to calm himself down. He looked at the teabag inside of it, and how it did its job at making the liquid its color. Waylon blew on it a little for good measure, some lemon pulp swirling around the edges caught his attention, he thought it was cute.

The first few attempts did not go well and the results were somewhat less than desired, and there was nothing he could do about that, but he had a good feeling about this. Since spending general time with Jeremy didn’t go well, or being physically affectionate didn’t work. He had a last resort; gifts. The one he picked out was a white porcelain mug, with the words ‘Stay Awesome’ on the front and ‘# 1 Boss’ on the back. It was stylized to be incredibly bright and eye catching, and Waylon hoped it’d be enough to please Jeremy.

It was nearing the end of the day as well as his shift, when he received the call that Jeremy wanted him in his office, because he again needed some help with his computer. He had taken his fifteen-minute break a few moments prior to retrieve the gift from his locker. He was just preparing the tea to give to Jeremy after the end of day, thinking the older male would’ve been most likely burned out or exhausted, and thought the tea served in a brand-new mug would be very considerate.

“Hey, Mr. Blaire.” He greeted, stepping inside Jeremy’s office. “You called for me? More problems with your computer.”

“Park, Perfect timing.” Jeremy looked up from his computer to see Waylon on the doorway and gestured him over to come behind his desk. “I accidentally permanently deleted an email from an offsite director, I need to get it back and reply to it within the day.”

“Oh.” Waylon replied excitedly. “That’s easy, I can more than do that for you.”

“Then get to it, I need it done.” His boss commanded sternly.

“Yes sir, Mr. Blaire.” He replied, and made his way over to Jeremy’s desk. “By the way, I got you something.” Waylon said and extended his arm to hold out the mug for his boss to take.

“What the hell is that?” Jeremy asked and made no move to take the object.

“Eh?,…It’s a Mug, I made you some tea,” Waylon nervously explained. “I figured it’d be nice, since you know,.. you had a long day of work, and what’s better than a cup of tea?”

“’Stay Awesome?’” Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he read the words on the mug, making no move to grab it from his subordinate. He then turned his attention to Waylon. “Are you a goddamn teenager?”

“Er?,.. No.” He replied.

“Then what is with this ridiculousness? Huh?” Jeremy asked sounding completely annoyed while gesturing to all of Waylon.

The blonde shrunk and held the mug with both his hands, feeling the warming sensation around his fingers, unconsciously he began to fiddle with his thumbs. He didn’t think giving his boss a simple gift would be so difficult. “I’m not trying to be ridiculous, Mr. Blaire. I just thought, I could give you,…something nice!” Waylon stammered trying to explain. “Do something considerate.”

“You want to do something considerate?” Jeremy asked after he rolled his eyes at the blonde. He slid his chair to the side and gestured to the space he just created. “Get the fuck back over here and help me get that email back!”

“Yes sir, Mr. Blaire.” The blonde responded as best he could, trying to conceal the tone of sadness in his voice.

He walked towards the back of Jeremy’s desk with the mug he had planned to give him. Why does it always like this? He thought. Why is it always whenever he tries to do something nice for his boss, or even tries to follow his bosses orders, he ends up getting an earful? Is he that incompetent that he would warrant the constant hostility of his superior?

This isn’t even him doing poorly at work in the first place, this is about him trying to get close to his boyfriend. He mentally stopped. Boyfriend. That’s what they were right? They were together? He was Jeremy’s and Jeremy was his,… Boyfriend. Right? Did he even have the right, or at the very least courtesy to call themselves that? The kissing, they have done that. The consummation, Waylon vividly remembers how much they’ve already done that. The love, …no, was there ever even any?

Waylon tried to recall all the times he could remember his boss, acting lovingly towards him. Their first night in the office, their first night together, the subsequent encounter after that. Not once could he remember any side of Jeremy that wasn’t him being yelled at, abused one way or another, and generally being talked down to.

“Earth to Waylon Park.”

The blonde immediately snapped out of his thoughts and whatever daze he was in as he heard the mention of his name. “Yes.?” He replied immediately.

Upon hearing his reply, Jeremy seemed to get a little angrier, the blonde was in his own little world and seemingly have forgotten why he was called here. “Are you serious? Hurry the fuck up! I need that email!”

Waylon immediately got back his sense of reality and began to hurriedly make his way behind his bosses desk. The blonde moved so fast he didn't see the excess cable from the corner of Jeremy’s work desk. The blonde tripped over himself and landed face first on the floor, the mug fell out of his hand and flew away to God knows what direction.

With a loud groan, he raised his head from the floor, only for his face to switch to one of mortification and horror as he realized what had happened. He saw the mug he intended to give Jeremy, is now on the floor splayed out with all of its contents. The tea that had been brewed by him earlier was now spilled from the mug and began seeping into the carpeted floor.

“OF, ALL THE STUPID LITTLE!-” Jeremy wailed from behind his desk.

To his horror, Waylon turned his head and saw what made his boss scream in such a manner. The majority of the liquid was still dripping from his desk, but it began to drizzle down on the carpeted floor, that was without a doubt gonna stain. Jeremy would absolutely kill him for this.

“Oh my GOD, Mr. Blaire, I am so sorry!” Waylon began to plead. "I'll clean it up."

“Stop saying you are going to do it Park! Actually do it!” His boss commanded as he got up from his chair and watched the spectacle that was happening before him. He watched Waylon hurriedly trying to find a way to stop what was going on, but unfortunately the blonde was so flustered he froze in place which infuriated him. “Are you freaking SERIOUS!?”

Waylon could only shrink back and cower in fear at Jeremy’s words.

“Get some towels from the supply closet!, and clean this shit up you idiot!”

“Yes sir, Mr. Blaire.” Waylon responded, and then immediately left the room.

. . .

The door to the supply closet swung so hastily, Waylon didn't even bother to close it behind him when he entered. He rummaged through the brooms, mops, boxes and folders to find what he was looking for. The paper towels were arranged in a cute little rectangular tower, and Waylon made his way to it and grabbed as much as he thought he would need.

Of course it ended up like this, of course he spilled his tea all over Jeremy’s expensive computer, of course he was gonna be yelled at for being such a bumbling buffoon. What else did he expect? That something would actually go right in his life? He felt the tears swell up in his eyes as he clutched the paper towels tightly to his chest. Waylon couldn’t help it, he sunk to his knees and felt the heaviness of the situation befall on his shoulders. He was tired of this, but what could he do?

“Hey Hey, Way Way.”

Waylon’s attention was diverted back to the door, and saw his usual brown haired friend standing in the door frame of the supply closet. Miles looked like he had just something incredibly depressing, which would not have been far from the truth actually Waylon thought. His best friend on a dirty floor of a supply closet clutching two bags of paper towels, looking like he was about to cry. He was needed here, Miles knew that much.

“Miles.” Waylon rubbed his eyes with his palm as he responded. “What are you doing here?”

“I heard about the little fiasco that happened in Mr. Blaire’s office.” Miles said as he tried his best to smile apologetically. “You,..uh spilled some tea on his computer?”

“Oh.” Waylon looked away. “Does everyone in the office know?”

“Way-way, with Mr. Blaire’s mouth? I’m pretty sure the whole building knows at this point.”Miles replied, crossing his arms in a smug manner.

“Oh GOD.” Waylon groaned and buried his face in his palms. ”What the hell was I thinking?”

“What _were_ you thinking? Why’d you try to bring Mr. Blaire some tea?” he asked, raising a brow at his friend.

Waylon lowered his palms from his face and shook his head. “I thought I could maybe try to do something nice for Mr. Blaire.”

“Because you’re fucking him?”

Waylon gasped in shock as Miles' words registered in his head. He looked up to see he brown haired friend sporting an all knowing smirk across his face. He got up from his spot on the floor with lightning speed, pulled his friend inside and locked the door behind them. He then threw Miles’ back at the wall and pinned him to it as best his exhausted arms could.

“Who told you?! How the hell did you know!?” Waylon bellowed at his friend while shaking him violently.

“Waylon. Do you think I don’t notice these things? I may be lazy but I'm not blind.” Miles replied after he rolled his eyes at the blonde. “The past few days you two have been almost inseparable. Mr. Blaire always singles you out, You’re always being called to Mr. Blaire’s office, you come out looking like a hurricane hit you. When I try to invite you for something, you always say ’Mr. Blaire has me on assignment’”. One by one, Miles counted these reasons on his fingers and continued to enumerate them to Walylon.

“So, ..you’ve noticed all of that?” Realization came to the blonde as he registered all of MIles words in his head. WIth a defeated sigh, he let his friend go.

“Not a lot of people in the office have noticed, but I certainly did. At this point you’re almost insulting me for thinking I didn’t notice all of that.” Miles shrugged his shoulders at him. “But I just wanted to hear it from you.”

Waylon turned to him. “What?”

Miles sighed and put his hands in his pockets. “Are you actually seeing Mr. Blaire.? You know, like that,...way?” he asked.

“Well?,...yes.” He replied. With all of this falling on Waylon he leaned back against the wall and started to explain the entire situation to his friend. He could use the advice, Waylon thought. He missed having his friends by his side, something that hasn't been going on since this whole ordeal with Jeremy. “You see, Miles, Mr. Blaire was kind of sick and tired of all the mistakes I’ve been making and he kind of had it in his head that if he and I were to date, I would do my job better.”

“Why would he think that?” Miles replied in a dry tone.

“Something about happy employees, being productive employees.” Waylon said to him.

“Ugh!, That man.” Miles looked away and crossed his arms. “So he tried to make you change for him, but you’re telling me that this whole arrangement didn't even change how he acts towards you?”

Waylon sighed in solemn agreement, they both knew at this point how unreasonable their boss was. “Not in the slightest.”

“Hmm.” Miles pursed his lips into a thin line. “Just because he’s Director Tragers friend he really just treats this company as his personal playground. Yeah he’s respectful, good at his job, but why is it he’s so focused on mistreating you? Waylon, I’ll be honest, I’m the laziest sleaze ball in my department, yet he’s a ghost to me.”

Waylon could only look away, “It’s not really mistreatment, I mean it is kind of my fault for getting tea all over his computer.” he admitted.He wouldn’t know Jeremy’s reasons for going for him but he really was in no position to ask questions how the CEO chose to deal with his subordinates. But one thing he does know, is he wasn't the one who had the place to call him out for it. Waylon was the employee, and Jeremy was his boss first and foremost.

“Waylon, you two are supposed to be together.” Miles tried to reason with him. “If he at all cared about you, he wouldn’t blow up at you like that. I mean come on, accidents happen right?”

“Miles,” Waylon said in a low tone. “Even if I don’t like it, even if he and I are together, it is my fault, I should’ve been more careful, and I need to own up and fix this mess.” He looked down at the floor and saw the paper towels he was holding earlier. Without another word, he picked them up and started to head towards the door. His hand was on the doorknob and he was about to turn it, when a hand immediately grabbed his and stopped him from doing so.

“Waylon, wait.” Miles said. Wordlessly, Waylon turned to meet his friend's eyes filled with concern. “Promise, whatever relationship you plan to continue with the guy, that it’s a healthy one where you don’t end up getting hurt.” He cracked his knuckles and said. “I’ll rip the bastard to pieces if he ends up hurting you in some way.”

Against all odds, Waylon found himself smiling at Miles' words, he gave a half-hearted chuckle at Miles' protective nature that he just displayed. “You! rip him into pieces?”

Miles almost looked offended. “Hey, I could do it!,” He exclaimed. “I probably have done it already, like,...like,... in some weird alternate universe where I was a freelance journalist or something, investigating the shady misdeeds of MURKOFF.”

Waylon smiled at his friends attempt at humor, he was glad to have him, yes he really appreciated Miles' friendship more than anything else right now. Without another word, he held the paper towels in his arms and made his way back to Jeremy's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO the story is coming along great, Im glad that its getting a warm reception, as always feel free to comment as to what you think.


	6. The Termination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL!!, Another chapter coming at you!,really sorry it took so long, I had some major things to do, but I assure you I got down and wrote this whole thing. So LETS GET STARTED.

Cleaning the mess he had made on Jeremy’s desk was a daunting task for Waylon to say the least. Mainly because, it wasn’t just the fact that he was handling ridiculously expensive computer equipment that would probably take months of his salary to pay off, if any serious damage were to happen to it, but also the fact that since he began cleaning the thing, Jeremy had not once said a word to him. It made him feel very anxious and nervous.

He wiped away all of the pools of liquid on Jeremys desk and continued to work, yes, but even though his boss was completely silent, Waylon could not mistake the fact that Jeremy had been staring at him the whole time. It made him feel very nervous, and conflicted, he didn't know if Jeremy was pleased that he was correcting his mistake, or silently holding back anger and just waiting for the moment for him to turn around and explode with it. 

It didn’t help the fact that he had literally nobody to turn to in this situation. The office had been emptied out, it was already past 6’oclock, and almost all of his coworkers had already gone home. Waylon casted a sideways glance at the glass walls and saw that most of the lights had been turned off and the cubicle spaces were vacated of any kind of human presence. 

He was alone,... with Jeremy.

Stopping for a moment, Waylon sighed at the several moments of silence and risked a glance back at his boss, hoping for some form of acknowledgement. The instant their eyes met, Jeremy’s eyes sternly glared at the blonde as he crossed his arms. “Hurry up, everyone already went home and were staying late because of you.” he commanded. Waylon could practically feel the resentment because of that statement.

He didn't need to be told twice, he turned his attention back to the desk and continued to clean.

As he did so, Waylon’s mind began to go on all sorts of different places, and could not help but think back to what Miles had said to him just not too long ago.

_“If he at all cared about you, he wouldn’t blow up at you like that. I mean come on, accidents happen right?”_

Thinking back, he can't help but feel that maybe MIles had a point. Waylon had to replay all of the times he and his boss had been together, and not once could he remember Jeremy making him feel like he was cared for. No words of affection, only words of rebuke at the smallest mistake. No friendly greeting, no heart felt hello, just a simple screaming command of how he messed up and how he needed to get in his office. 

Does he even care? 

As he mentally asked himself that, he remembered more of MIles words.

_“Promise, whatever relationship you plan to continue with the guy, that it’s a healthy one where you don’t end up getting hurt.”_

He then thought back, what kind of relationship _does_ he have with Jere-, his BOSS?. Waylon's eyes snapped in surprise, that's another thing he realized. Throughout this whole endeavor Waylon has addressed him solely as ‘Mr. Blaire’, and not once did Jeremy make any kind of effort to correct him on this by allowing the younger male to call him by his first name. 

Infact, this whole thing had started because Waylon just wanted to be closer to Jeremy, but all of his attempts either didn't work or just made the older male just angrier with him. 

He kept wondering, is this how it's supposed to be? This whole arrangement had been to make him happy and work harder, yes? Waylon _has_ been working harder, but this whole arrangement has not been making him happy. Just, where on earth was this relationship going? What was he to Jeremy?.

He needed to clear that up, he couldn’t keep going on like this. 

Finishing up his job with cleaning the desk and computer that was drenched in tea, Waylon got on to the computer and began to type away at the keyboard. He did what Jeremy had called him in to do in the first place and retrieved the email that was accidentally deleted. 

Much like what Waylon had initially thought, it was indeed a very easy task. A few clicks of an icon, some simple file name search and the email was back on the inbox within a matter of seconds. 

“There you go,...Mr. Blaire. I,...err?... got the email back.”

He stepped back from the computer to let his superior see his work.

Jeremy got in his chair and scooted over to the desktop computer, not even bothering to acknowledge Waylon for his efforts. He began to furiously type away on his keyboard and drafted an email response.

With a solemn look on his face, Waylon silently watched as Jeremy worked.

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Jeremy had pressed enter on the keyboard to send the email he had just composed, after that he then stretched out his arms as he leaned back on the chair. “Phew, Email sent.” He sighed with a breath of relief. “Finally, we can go home.”

“Yes, Mr. Blaire. I’m sorry, it was my fault that you had to stay behind so late, I sincerely apologize.” Waylon closed his eyes as he apologized and just hoped it would be enough, even though a part of him knew it wasn't. An apology would not be enough to appease Jeremy, he knew that something was coming he just had to prepare himself for the worst part of it.

When he opened his eyes he saw what he had expected to see, Jeremy was outright glaring at him with all of the anger and disgust his eyes could muster, his mouth twisted to an angry snarl. 

Waylon gulped in nervous fear, before he took in a long deep breath and began to prepare himself for the worst.

“I’m glad you have enough professionalism in you to admit the fault in your actions, Mr. Park.” he said . “I do believe some form of punishment is appropriate in this situation.”

He was afraid of this, but in a weird way he wasn’t really surprised that it was gonna end up like this. Waylon didn’t need to answer, this was his way of silently agreeing with Jeremy.

The next thing Waylon knew, Jeremy had got up from his chair just to grab him by the collar of his shirt, and began to drag Waylon back to his desk. “Come here, You.” Jeremy glowered. Waylon was taken aback for a moment, as soon as enough of the situation registered in his head, he flashed back to their first encounter in this office and instantly knew what Jeremy wanted to happen.

“Wait,... Mr. Blaire, aren’t you tired?,... don’t you want to go home already?” he 

“Pfft, Oh I am _very_ tired, Waylon.” Jeremy’s tone just oozed of sarcasm. “Tired of my bumbling little employee consistently making these shitty mistakes that make my life difficult.” His words were full of venom and he didn't stop dragging the blonde to the spot where he wanted him to be. 

The space under his desk and between his legs.

His leather chair squeaked as Jeremy once again sat down on the thing, he then scooted over backwards and made room for Waylon. He then urged the blonde further down on his knees.

“Do you see that, Waylon?” Jeremy pointed to the floor and asked. 

Waylon looked to where his boss pointed and saw the stains made by his drink.The liquid really seeped into the gray carpet, the tea was green in color, so when the two colors mixed it made a very poor discolored mess that was absolutely disgusting to look at. “All that tea you spilled all over my carpet, completely ruined the whole thing.”

Waylon started at the discolored blotch on the carpeted floor for a few good seconds feeling absolutely horrible. He knew full well, Jeremy was right, it was ruined and it was all his fault.

There were so many things Waylon wanted to say in that moment, like the most basic apology or a promise to Jeremy that he won’t do it again, all of it disappeared once the older male grabbed Waylon by the hair and once again began to grind the blonde's face into his crotch.

Waylon tried really hard to stifle a response but it was clear Jeremy was in no mood to listen.

“Come on, get to it!” Jeremy then placed his arms on the chair's armrest as he commanded Waylon. The blonde noticed that the older males voice was becoming more hoarse with lust as he spoke “Whip it out and take it in your mouth. Take some goddamn responsibility for ruining my carpet and making us both stay behind to work so late.” With that he let go of Waylon’s head and finally let the blonde enough space to follow his command.

With nervous fingers slowly Waylon fumbled a little bit with Jeremy's zipper, but nevertheless got the older males manhood out of his pants. Obediently, he began to stroke Jeremy’s shaft lightly ,before he licked his lips and began taking the tip into his mouth. 

“Ohhhh,..oh my god.” Jeremy moaned in pleasure. ”Aww,.yeah. Come on, use your tongue more.”

So he did, he swirled his tongue around the organ in his mouth and continued. He hated to admit it, he really did but at this point, Waylon had become almost an expert in indulging Jeremy’s sexual exploits. He knew how to pleasure the older male very proficiently.

Those sexual encounters in this very office, all of his aggressive sexual encounters with Jeremy in the older male’s house. All of it gave Waylon copious amounts of knowledge to bring sexual pleasure to the man.

He began to bob his head back and forth, inch by inch he began taking more and more of Jeremy’s cock into his mouth. It went on for a few minutes and Jeremy continued to groan in pleasure at Waylon’s actions.

“Yeah,... you know I’m starting to think you mess up on purpose just to get me to do this to you” He smirked to the blonde.

Was he serious? Waylon thought. Why would he willingly do something that would warrant Jeremy’s anger? The focus of the arrangement they had gotten into was to improve his work and AVOID getting the riot act from his boss.

Waylon _wanted_ to say these things, he wanted to protest and make his boss seereason, but he knew no matter what he said at this point, nothing would stop Jeremy from treating him like this. He just wanted to finish this and just get on with his night, so he continued to pleasure his boss.

Suddenly, came a knock on the door that surprised them both. 

“Uhm? Mr. Blaire.”

Jeremy’s hand immediately flew to Waylon’s head forcing him down and the blonde to almost choke on his dick. Waylon managed not to gag at the sudden movement of his head being forced down and more miraculously somehow managed not to make any kind of gagging noise.

“Damn it, Who’s there?!” Jeremy demanded as he then looked towards the door.

“It’s me, sir.” 

Waylon’s eyes widened in shock and horror as soon as he heard that voice. He knew who that voice belonged to. 

“Upshur, what are you still doing here?” Jeremy demanded to know.

As if a bolt of lightning had hit the very ground he was on, Waylon tried to get up from his spot, he did not want his friend to see him in such a compromising position, the humiliation would kill him. As soon as he tried to get up from the floor though, he was immediately stopped by Jeremy. The older male used his right hand to hold the back of Waylon’s throat, and his left hand on Waylon’s shoulder keeping the blonde in his place. 

Waylon coughed a little and let Jeremys dick out of his mouth. 

Confused at the sudden commotion, Waylon looked up to see Jeremy’s face. The older male stared at him with the signature scowl and mouthed ‘Stay Put’ to Waylon. He didn’t know how to explain it, but fear suddenly overtook his whole being, Waylon felt absolutely terrified at the situation. He wished it didn't have to be this way, he wished his relationship with Jeremy wasn't one out of fear. 

The blonde stopped his struggling and obeyed

“Er-? Something wrong, Mr. Balire?” He heard Miles ask.

Jeremy looked away from Waylon, and up to see Miles.

“Oh, no. Just something wrong with my shoe.” He heard Jeremy lie. “Was there something you needed, Mr. Upshur?”

Miles blinked a few times before replying. “I was hoping to catch Waylon, so we can walk home together.” he explained. “Did he already go home?”

“Oh Yes.” Jeremy responded a little too quickly and nodded to him. “I already sent him home for today.”

Another lie, Waylon was unsure how to process this whole situation. He was feeling so very anxious, he tried his best to stay quiet so Miles wouldn’t notice that he was down there, doing very inappropriate things with his boss.

Yes, Miles already knew that he and Jeremy were together, but Waylon wasn't the kind of person that would be so open about something like this. There was a reason he didn;t need to confirm with Jeremy about not telling anybody in the office about their arrangement/relationship, one of them was because Waylon didn’t want the attention that came from the whole thing.

It was bad enough that Miles discovered the whole affair, but he didn’t want his friend to believe that this was the extent of his relationship with Jeremy. 

“Is there anything else you needed, Mr. Upshur?”

Waylon’s eyebrows immediately shot up as he was brought back to reality. Not just because of the conversation that was happening in the background, but also he then felt a sudden movement going on on his body. 

The older male continued to hold him down under his desk, Waylon’s head rested on Jeremy’s lap, his face inches away from the dick he was sucking just a few moments ago. Jeremy had not made the effort to zip himself up, but Waylon knew Jeremy had no intention of getting up from his chair. 

His fingers would first play with the orifice of his ear, using a finger to poke at it playfully. He then felt the finger go down to the lobe of his ear, Jeremy would then lightly pinch the piece of flesh, and then give it a playful flick.

The really alarming movement that he felt was the one going on between his legs. Jeremy had used the tip of his feet to take off his leather shoe. The free foot which was now in a sock, was gently(now becoming forcefully) pushing down on Waylon’s groin. The blonde gritted his teeth as he winced in pain.

Waylon felt shivers down his spine as Jeremy did these things. He bit his lip and fought as hard as he could not to make any kind of noises at Jeremy’s actions. Was he enjoying this? Did the prospect of doing this discreetly while another person was in the room delighting Jeremy?

Remembering where he was. He wondered how Jeremy could be so casual at the situation. How the older male could put on such a mask of composure considering the circumstances they were in? Did it thrill him to be in such a position? Did the prospect of getting caught further excite the man?

“Well, er-I, I did want to talk to you about something, Mr. Blaire.” Miles stammered. “I was going to wait until tomorrow, but considering I got you here now, I figured I might as well.”

“Might as well what, Mr. Upshur?” Jeremy inquired.

“I know about you and Waylon.”

Waylon’s breath caught in his throat as soon as he heard that, he also felt the things Jeremy was doing to him under his desk also come to a halt.

“Do you now?” Waylon could feel the sudden change of tone in Jeremy’s voice. “Did Waylon tell you himself?” When he asked this, Waylon suddenly felt a shooting star pain in his ear, Jeremy was twisting it similar to how a parent would to their child. 

He once again desperately tried to stay quiet.

“No,” Miles shook his head and replied. “I kind of figured it out myself.”

As soon as Miles said this, Waylon felt Jeremy let go of the grip he had on his ear. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh you have, have you?”

“Yes.” Miles coughed before explaining. “I’ve noticed how the two of you have been acting towards each other for the past couple of days. I’ve had my suspicions, but I didn’t want to assume anything. So I did bring it up with Waylon and he more or less confirmed it.”

“Ooohhh.” Jeremy replied. Underneath the desk Waylon felt Jeremy’s hand then caressed his cheek which made him feel very tense. There was something very menacing about that touch. “So what about it, Mr. Upshur?”

“Okay, Mr. Blaire. I trust Waylon enough not to meddle in his love life but not to such an extent.” Miles explained to him. “I’m worried about the exact nature of this relationship you have with him.”

There was a tense silence that filled the room. Neither of the two of them spoke a word to each other. Waylon couldn’t see it, but he didn't need to to know that both men were staring each other down menacingly. A part of him was kind of glad he wasn't there to witness it.

It continued like that for a few more moments before Jeremy spoke.

“Forgive me, Mr. Upshur.” He said after he gave a half hearted laugh. “But I hardly think that my agreement with Waylon is hardly any of your business.”

“Forgive ME, Mr. Blaire.” Miles responded as he folded his arms across his chest. “But I just want to make sure Waylon isn’t getting into something that's way in over his head.”

“Beg your pardon?”

“Waylon is not the kind of person who would get himself mixed up into something like this. He never dates, because he’s very insecure about himself.” Miles continued, but rubbed the back of his head. “I try on a regular basis to get him to come out of his shell, with not much luck, I am worried about your,... methods with this agreement you have with him, so you better be careful, if you know what's good for you.” The last part was where Miles narrowed his eyes on Jeremy.

Jeremy threw his head back in laughter. “Oh my goodness, is this perhaps you giving me the ‘shovel talk’, Mr. Upshur?”

“No, Mr. Blaire. I did promise Waylon, I would come after you if you hurt him in some way.” Miles said in a dangerously calm tone. “But, I realized I was not being fair to him. If he wants to pursue whatever it is he has with you, I should respect his decision. _Despite_ all of the horrible things you put him through.”

“Hmmm, Horrible things?.” Jeremy grunted. “I merely reprimand Waylon for any mistakes he makes that makes him unable to do his job right.”

“It’s more than reprimanding.” Miles said.”Don’t think I haven’t heard about everything you did to him.”

“What exactly have you heard, Mr. Upshur?”

“That time he tried to help you with your tie, and you just scolded him.”

“He tried to make me look like an idiot!”

“When he offered to have lunch with you, and you just snubbed him.”

“I had an important lunch meeting with clients, plus the food he offered was goddamn awful!”

“Earlier today, when he tried to give you a nice little present, the coffee mug.”

“He was a clumsy buffoon, who spilled it’s contents all over my desk!”

“I’m more than sure he said that was an accident.”

“Regardless. He stood around bumbling like an idiot for a few minutes before I yelled at him what to do.” Jeremy quickly retorted. “All to give me a stupid coffee mug,”

“So he tried to give you a present.” Miles tried to reason. ”Isn’t that one of the things you do when you’re dating somebody?”

“I would’ve appreciated it, if he put more focus in getting his work done, before getting involved in such,..things.”

“He just wanted to give you a gift.”

“An incredibly ridiculous and unnecessary gift that I promptly threw in the wastebasket.”

“Alright, I give up.” He exclaimed and threw his hands in the air. “There’s no point in arguing with you like this anymore, I’m going home.” WIth that Miles turned on his heel and then began to walk towards the door. 

Jeremy’s grin grew wide, as he silently watched him go. 

“Yes, Mr. Upshur,It was a fun talk.” Jeremy smiled as he lied once again. Both he and Miles knew it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, don’t let the door hit you on your way out.” 

Before Miles could turn his hand on the doorknob, he abruptly spoke not turning his back to him. “I’d say something, but considering you are dating my friend I’ll try to be respectful.”

“I am your BOSS.” Jeremy gritted. ”You will respect me, and that goes without saying.”

This time Miles really did turn to him and looked him straight in the eyes. “Mr. Blaire, If there's anything you plan to take from this little encounter it should be STOP treating Waylon like garbage.”

With that Miles opened the door, left the room and closed the door with a loud slam.

Everything was quiet for a moment. Jeremy silently stared at the door contemplating on what just transpired, all the while caressing Waylon who was still under his desk. He continued to rub the blonde’s cheek in an uncomfortable silence as the encounter replayed in his head.

Waylon continued to lay his head on Jeremy’s lap and stood still, with a look of shock on his face. He heard the entirety of their conversation. Every single word that was uttered by both men, and he was unable to fathom everything that Jeremy said. Miles, his friend tried to reason with Jeremy, about all of his efforts about being close to the man and Jeremy just dismissed all of his efforts like they were nothing. The affectionate gestures, rebuked all because Jeremy felt it was insulting. The invitation to eat together was ignored because he did not like the food he made. The gift, the coffee mug he tried to give Jeremy that started this whole thing, thrown away because he did not value it.

Waylon looked to the side of Jeremy’s desk where the wastebasket his boss mentioned was. He looked at the contents it held, the top part was muddled with probably useless paperwork and at the very bottom, there it was. His gift, the mug he just wanted Jeremy to have, thrown away like a piece of trash. Waylon felt all sorts of emotions rush at him all at once, he couldn’t believe it. 

This was how little Jeremy thought of him.

“Somebody’s been telling stories outside of class.”

Waylon was instantly brought out of his daze and surprised when all of a sudden, Jeremy scooted back from his chair, leaving Waylon with nothing to support his head on, the blonde abruptly fell to the carpeted floor.

“Oof,” He groaned. Looking up he saw that Jeremy was looking down on him with a face that was dangerously calm.

“Waylon Park, Computer technician with a level 3 security clearance. Graduated Cum Laude from Berkley but still not smart enough to know that knowledge of this relationship getting out should’ve been brought to my attention immediately. ” Jeremy stated as he got up from his chair.

With small but decisive steps he began to make his way to the blonde, who by some miracle managed to get on his knees. Once within reach, Jeremy grabbed a fistful of Waylon’s hair as he pulled him up. “That was down right stupid, Waylon. Let’s continue with your punishment shall we?”

It was hilarious to think he’d even ask Waylon’s permission at this point.

With that Jeremy once again continued to shove his cock down Waylon’s throat. The blonde barely managed to get a word before Jeremy’s semi-erect dick went in. The older male began to violently thrust his manhood in and out of Waylon’s mouth and the blonde struggled equally as much just to breathe. 

“So you got Upshur backing you up huh?” Jeremy grunted but did not let up his assault on Waylon’s mouth. “Is he your little boyfriend huh? You go to him when you aren’t with me?”

Whether Jeremy wanted an answer or not Waylon wouldn’t be able to give him one. His throat continued to gag around the cock in his mouth not allowing him to respond.

“I knew you liked men, but I didn’t think you’d have the audacity to have two at the same time.” He stopped and backed up his hips for a little bit, only to plunge deep into Waylon’s throat with one big thrust into his mouth. If Waylon wasn’t choking beforehand he was now, his hands flew up and grabbed Jeremy’s thighs for support so he would not fall to the floor, but it was clear it didn't matter to Jeremy. 

“What do you think I’m not enough?” If Waylon didn’t know any better, he’d swore he could hear jealousy hidden in Jeremy’s voice. “You’re so unsatisfied that you had to go to another man to get some action, you little whore!?” his words, Waylon couldn’t figure it out but the tone of harshness was _different_. It's as if it wasn't Waylon he was talking to.

“Well I got news for you Waylon, I’m more than enough to give you all the cock you want.” Jeremy was almost out of breath as he said that.

Things were getting rougher and lasting a lot longer than what Waylon was used to. Jeremy was being a lot, like a LOT more violent than he ever was, but thankfully Waylon could tell he was close, he was grateful for that.This would be over soon.

“OH GOD! Here it comes!” Jeremy yelled. 

Waylon mentally prepared for this, he was expecting his boss to pull out and come on his face, similar to their first encounter. But to his surprise, Jeremy did no such thing. Waylon felt all of Jeremy’s climax hit the back of his throat. The warm and salty taste of Jeremy’s semen filled his mouth, and overwhelmed him. 

He would’ve puked, if it weren't for the fact that Jeremy still had it in him and made no move to let go.

“Swallow it.” As if to emphasize his point Jeremy pulled Waylon’s hair even tighter. “I won’t let go, until you swallow it.”

Waylon wanted to protest. He really did, but he more than knew Jeremy would not stop, so he did as he was told and swallowed it, his adams apple bobbed up and down as he did so. 

“Hehe.You know, this sort of thing suits you better. Taking cock, being a dirty little whore, that’s all you’re good for." Jeremy chuckled and let go of the blonde. Waylon fell to the floor with a loud thud. He then began to break out into a coughing fit as he tried to catch his breath for being suffocated, being forced to take Jeremys cock in his mouth for so long. 

Jeremy watched him coldly with a sadistic grin on his face. Waylon clutched his throat and coughed desperately for air. He silently mocked him as he fished out a tissue box from his desk. He then threw it on Waylon’s lap as if it were a piece of meat to a stray dog. “It’s the only thing you put any actual effort in. 

You Bumbling, 

Worthless, 

Piece of Trash.”

Each word was said with such venom and such conviction. Jeremy was so busy laughing at the site before him he did not realize that Waylon had stopped coughing, and everything became quiet.

Very quiet.

Waylon, who finally got his breathing under control, just stood still. He laid there, frozen, his hand clutching his sore throat in a futile attempt to relieve its soreness. His eyes were on the floor as he heard every single one of Jeremy’s words. His gaze drifted to the nearby waste basket once more, and saw the gift he had attempted to give Jeremy earlier that day. He didn’t know what it was, he couldn’t explain it, but for some reason, he made his way to it. He began to dig through all of its contents, and fished out the mug.

He held the thing in his hands and stared at it for a few moments. This was it, this was the ridiculous gift that got him into the situation in the first place. The gift he wanted Jeremy to have, was in the trash that Jeremy so called Waylon to be. He continued to stare it blankly for a few moments, before he sniffled and clutched the thing to his chest.

“Hey, we’re not done.” He heard Jeremy say. “Get up, put your hands on the desk and bend over.”

Something was swelling up inside of Waylon, he didn’t know what it was or what it was doing to him, but he did find himself getting up from the floor he fell to. He did not let go of the mug and continued to clutch it to his chest. His head was still low, and his eyes were on the floor.

“So this is what I am to you huh?” his voice was low, but he made sure it was clear enough for Jeremy to hear. 

“Huh?”

“You know what, I’m sorry about this.” Waylon began, still not looking up from the floor. “I got ahead of myself, thinking we were a couple, because we’re ‘Fucking Dating’ as you called it. All the while you just saw me as a piece of trash. It’s funny to you isn’t it. Ha. Ha.” Waylon’s words were filled with bitterness as he spoke, he then looked away and choked out a soft sob.

“What?”Jeremy blinked at him, confused and lost as to what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Waylon though, began to speak knowing full well what to say.”I’m sorry for getting tea all over your computer, I’m sorry for staining your carpet, I’m sorry I made you stay behind so late, I’m sorry I make mistakes that make you mad at and yell at me! I’m done apologizing now, excuse me.”

WIth that, Waylon began to maneuver himself around Jeremy’s desk as he made his way to the door. He didn’t get far though, as within seconds Jeremy was at his side. The older male had grabbed him by the arm, and stopped the blonde in his tracks.

“Wait a second!, where the hell are you going? I haven’t even fu- Ugh?”

Jeremy’s words instantly died in his throat as the blonde turned around to meet his eyes. Jeremy stood there and saw something he’d never thought he’d see, Waylon Park, Angry. The blonde glared at him with narrowed eyes, that held what Jeremy swore was all the anger and disgust Waylon felt. But what was even more surprising, was the fact that there were tears, actual tears streaming down the sides of Waylon’s face. Jeremy was so surprised, yes he’d seen Waylon nervous or anxious, but never had he seen him this way.

“Wha-?, Why are you crying?”

Waylon, on the other hand, continued to stare at his boss as he continued to let the tears from his eyes fall. Under normal circumstances he would laugh at the sight before him. His boss, imitating a fish out of water, with his cock out of his pants and missing a shoe. It would be a sight to behold, but not today. 

“Was it making you swallow my cum that has you so upset?” 

Waylon choked back a laugh at that question. Of all the things Jeremy had done, the older male thought drinking semen was where Waylon drew the line?. He had enough of this, it was over and he was done. He swatted at Jeremy’s arm and made the man release his grasp off of him. Within seconds Waylon was already heading out the door of Jeremy’s office.

“Wait a minute! Hold on! Waylon! Goddamn it, get back here!”

He heard Jeremy continue to scream at him, but Waylon made no attempt to listen to him. He knew this was a bad idea, Jeremy would probably skin him alive tomorrow once he returns to work. 

But at this point, Waylon didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO!! You the old Jeremy is an asshole trope prevails, the difference being, Waylon actually CAN walk away from him, WITHOUT getting murdered, HAHA! Anyway, feel free to leave a comment on how you are liking the story.  
> Like I said, the main pairing is Jeremy x Waylon, but some other characters will show up and have their own part to play. I cannot wait to write them in. See you guys soon!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my somewhat first attempt at writing something like this. Hope you enjoy it, feel free to comment and kudos. I'm the kind of person who welcomes any kind of feedback. Feel free to give it. Ill be updating regularly, as fast as I can. I have more than enough time thanks to this whole quarantine.


End file.
